The Funeral
by ThatFunnyKid
Summary: A few years after the War, Hermione and Severus are struck with tragedy.


**The Funeral**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP world or anything except for this plot and all unrecognizable characters. Read, Enjoy & Review!  
><span>

They held each other, his arm wound tightly around her small and narrow waist; her hand clutching his while her head rested on his shoulder. They let the words from the Priest wash over them but they were no longer listening. They were far away in their memories and thoughts to listen. He was their little miracle baby, their bundle of joy but he was gone now, ripped from both his parents by fates' cruel plan. She looked at the lifeless body of their son, the tears rolling down her face silently. She hadn't believed it at first. They both didn't. She closed her eyes as she remembered the day.  
>"'They had gone out to eat for their 4 year anniversary. She was enjoying and savoring the delicious chicken breast lightly crusted in breadcrumbs, the tangy noodles in the creamy Alfredo sauce, the herbs and spices that brought the dish to life. She couldn't be more content and loving life more than she could be right now. She was happily married to a wonderful man for 4 beautiful years, had the most amazing little 4 year old boy who was already showing signs of talent thanks to his heavily talented parents, a great job as the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts and a cozy little house near the beach.<br>"A penny for your thoughts, luv?" Severus asked his wife as he sipped his white wine.  
>She flashed him a smile so bright, he couldn't resist but smile back. She always had that affect on him.<br>"Just thinking about my life and how wonderful it turned out thanks to you." She said, flashing another smile his way.  
>"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He said, leaning over the table to kiss her soft, pink lips.<br>"I love you, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips before waving his wand and the mess on the table disappeared. "And I love you, Sev."

He slid out of the booth, extending his hand to his lovely wife and signaling the waiter as they walked toward the coat closet. "Put on my tab." Severus said, extending a $50 dollar bill to the muggle waiter who nodded his head and wished them both a good night and a happy anniversary. Hermione thanked the waiter as Sev helped her into her coat. She reached up and adjusted his tie and scarf while he buckled her jacket, keeping her warm and toasty. When they were done, he escorted her to an abandoned alley. Wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, he apparated them both to a special location. She stumbled a little when they landed but Sev's strong grip kept her balanced. Thy were in an open field, filled with beautiful light blue and magenta colored flowers slightly covered in a light dust of snow emphasizing the majestic effect of the stunning field. The moon added to the beauty of the field, the bright moonlight making the snow glisten in its light. Hermione stood in awe as she drunk up the magnificent sight. Severus pulled a small shrunken boombox from his coat's pocket and enlarged while placing a hovering charm so that it floated after him as he walked to his wife. With the flick of his wand, they were both dressed in their wedding day clothes. Hermione had on a breathtaking white dress with a plunging back line, and a deep v-neck, little diamonds were encrusted into the design of the dress forming a swirl pattern starting at the hem and working it's way up to the neckline. Her normally wavy chocolate curls were twisted up into an updo with a few trailing tendrils, making her look like the beautiful princess she was.

Again, for the second time, Severus was speechless as he stared at this incredible beauty. Hermione was so surprised and touched that he'd went through all of this just on their 4th anniversary. He was constantly surprising her. Last year it was a spontaneous trip to Paris for the week, the year before a scavenger hunt in Thailand, and for their first anniversary he'd taken her on a lovely trip to America. She was so in love with this man; their magic had binded together. Of course that little tidbit hit the news immediately because binding was an ancient magic that hadn't been thought of or talked about in centuries. He still looked as good as the day she'd married him in crisp black tuxedo with the same light blue flower sticking out of his breast pocket, his long midnight black hair was tied in a low ponytail making him look more classy and distinguished. The boombox began to play their wedding song, "Mykonos" by the Fleet Foxes.  
>"May I have this dance?" He'd ask, extending his arm. She had smiled before accepting his arm. They slow danced for almost all of the night, savoring being in each others arms while they talked and laughed and reminisced. Their dancing ended when their hormones got the best of them and Sev constructed a tent. It was so romantic, making sweet passionate love under the moonlight to the love of her life. It was one of the best days of her life. However in the morning, once they returned to their cozy home by the beach; they discovered that their son has been kidnapped and murdered by none other than Ronald Weasley. She has burst into tears, while Severus just didn't react at all. He was so lost in his thoughts when Percy came to talk to him; he snapped. He slammed Percy against the wall and yelled and screamed, demanding to know why they hadn't been contacted when it happened. Luna, who had become a best friend of Hermione and an avid supporter of Sev's and hers relationship pulled Hermione into a hug before she too burst into tears.<p>

"I don't understand." She sobbed,"What happened? Why did Ron do this?" Severus had long let go of Percy and came behind Hermione, pulling her into his loving embrace. The three of them stayed, hugging and crying and clinging to one another for a few hours. Later they got the details from Kingsley who told them that while they were away; Ginny and Draco had been watching Noah. Ron had stopped to visit little Annalise (Ginny & Draco's daughter). Anna and Noah were playing in Anna's room and Draco  
>was at the doctor's taking Baby Devyn to get his shots. Ron had barged in and Ginny didn't know he was there. The kids were playing and Ron had saw Noah there. Noah looked exactly like Hermione, the only difference was he had curly black hair instead of brown. Noah remembered that he wasn't allowed to see Ron because when he was born Ron under the influence of muggle drugs pretended to be a nurse and attempted to drown him. Anna was in the closet and saw him beat, sodomize and rape the 4 year old before making him choke to death on his own blood. After that he found Anna, raped her and then strangled her until she died. He then ran out of Malfoy Manor, alerting Ginny of his presence before disappearing into the afternoon. Ginny found the kids, send a patronus to the auror's office and fainting. Draco arrived a few seconds later. It was horrific and Ron was still at large. Luna and Blaise had Draco and Ginny stay over at Hermione and Severus's house so that they could spend time together while they made sure both couples were sleeping and eating right."'<br>That was only 4 days later and it was hard to be around the Weasley family because looking at redheads made the two couples sick. Ginny had even dyed her hair blond. The thought was just too much. Hermione cried a lot, often bursting into random tears at certain memories or seeing reminders. Ginny stopped eating and sleeping as did Severus. Draco walked around like a zombie. It was hard for Luna and Blaise to just be a couple around them and to take care of their one year old, Ashton without Hermione bursting into tears or just the atmosphere around the house dampening their moods. They were slowly making some improvements though. Today was the day of the funeral. It would be a short one hour funeral and both kids would be buried together. Hermione and Severus drifted in and out of listening to the priest talk and Draco had taken Ginny somewhere quiet when she got upset but Hermione and Severus remained. Hermione got very fidgety the longer she sat still for extended periods of time.  
>"Sev?" She asked, quietly, the first time she'd spoken to him since their anniversary.<br>He shifted his weight and looked down at her, taking in the dull empty stare in her brown eyes, the way she had seemingly started to age appearing much older than her 24 years of age, how thin she was getting. She wasn't eating right and she didn't loom healthy anymore. She was probably starving herself.  
>"Yes, luv?"<br>She took a deep breath. "Will we ever be able to get back to normal?"  
>He kissed her forehead gently. He could see the way she was starting to get round around her belly signaling she was about to start showing soon. He knew that the little baby inside her was their future now. And whatever it took he was prepared to make that little baby feel loved and secure despite having two broken parents. He loved their child already, and he knew that even though he would miss and love Noah forever and always, it was time for them to start picking up the pieces and rebuilding their life again. As they started lowering the caskets side by side into the ground, he placed a hand on her rounding stomach and kissed her neck softly.<br>"It will take time but I think we will. I love you and you and me and this baby will be our future." He whispered.  
>Hermione jumped awake, her eyes frantically searching the room as she tried to shake rid of her dream, her heart pounding through her ears.<br>Severus startled by her jumping awake turned the lamp on and stared at his wife who looked like she was on the verge of crying and panicking.  
>"Hermione, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the light before she burst into tears and told him about her dream.<br>"I know all about the dream, luv. I was in it remember? Soul mates dream the same dream when their soulmate is in distress in a dream, you know this." He started rubbing soothing circles in her back as her sobs started to subside.  
>"So none of it happened at all?" She cautiously asked.<br>"No, luv. Noah is asleep in his bed where we tucked him in before you and I retired for the night." She breathed in a sigh of relief, before taking note of the time. "Sev it's 6:30 AM. I-" she started to say before a wave of nausea ran through her and she bolted for the bathroom, spewing her guts in the toilet. He was right behind her, pulling her hair back so she didn't get throw up in it.  
>"I think it's time for an appointment with Madame Pomfrey." She waves her hand as if to tell him don't bother and then spews her guts again. He kisses her sweaty neck and walks out the bathroom. She can hear the Floo being activated and Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice as her and Severus argue about her appointment. A shadow by the door let's her know that Noah is outside.<br>"Come here, Noah." She whispers, resting her head against the cool porcelain base.  
>" You 'kay Mommy?" He asks, softly as he takes a seat on the floor.<br>"Mhm. You might be getting a brother or sister." He smiles brightly and emits a loud squeal.  
>"I get to be a Big Brother?" he starts bouncing up and down and kisses Mommy's sweaty forehead. Madame Pomfrey and Severus enter the bathroom and Hermione flushes the toilet and uses a charm to freshen her breath.<br>"Come along dear, let's see if you've got a bun in the oven." The Healer says and everyone follows her to the bedroom. Severus and Noah take a seat on the bed while Hermione sits on the couch and lets the Healer do her job. She does intricate wrist movements and mutters something and her the tip of her wand lights up, dark blue.  
>"Congratulations, you two are the soon to be proud parents of twins- two boys." She announces and the room is filled with excitement. Severus leaps off the bed and kisses her with every ounce of passion in his body; Noah is just bursting with joy and dances all around his two loving parents. The two stop kissing before Severus takes Noah in his arms and spins him around.<br>"We aren't gonna stop until we get a girl!" Hermione says with a pout on her face. Healer Pomfrey laughs and Floos her way out, placing a bag of potions.  
>"Come back to me when you finish these off." She orders and then disappears into the floo. Sev pulls her in his arms too , leaning down to whisper "We'll never stop, period." He captures her lips with his, slipping his tongue inside and pressing her against the bed.<br>Noah runs out of the room and closes the door behind him. Life couldn't be better.

**The End. Review! Message Me if you want me to continue this story.  
>-ThatFunnyKid<strong>


End file.
